A Million and Two Oneshots
by Htgr8
Summary: Hi! I've been thinking of these ideas, but I didn't want to spam post! So I just put them neatly in a oneshot collection! May contain two and three shots, always complete! Always great! Always full of finger lickin' good oneshots! (Don't ask...) Rated T for safety
1. When I Ruled The Land

**Ok! New one-shot collection by just me while Bell Bear is doing other things**

**~*~ Htgr8 ~***

* * *

Character(s): Mandarin

Inspiration: 'Viva La Vida' By Coldplay

* * *

_Chapter 1~_

**When I Ruled The Land**

I looked out to the Shuggazoom horizon. It was lined with soaring buildings and a silver metal structure.

_The Super Robot_ I assumed, still awestruck in all of its glory. It truly was stunning in the dimming sunlight.

I sighed, this brought up the days of when I was leader. That now seems like so long ago, until my betrayal that seemed to tear everyone apart, including myself. That day, I felt as if the wind tore down the walls protecting me, I was left exposed and out of place. My life fell to pieces.

I was put down in my place.

I _was _on top!

And now,

Well

I think you get it

"Mandarin" Skeleton King's voice snapped

"Yes my lord" I answered

"Do you have visual on the target" he asked

I sighed looking at the skyline once more

"Yes sir, preparing for attack."

* * *

**Meh, it wasn't much, but I can't seem to think of words!**

**And Bell won't talk to me!**

**Everyone should PM Bell (Abriana Belle, in case you didn't know) and tell her to talk to me! LOL XD  
**

**~*~ Htgr8 ~***


	2. I'll Always Protect You

**Whoa... what's happening? **

**"KRINKLE YOU BROKE THE FOURTH WALL!" Chiro screamed**

**"Why am I here?" I asked slightly**

**"Krinkle officially broke the fourth wall" Gibson sighed **

**"He wanted to find the 'hypnotic bunnies'" Antauri stated**

**"What the? There are no hypnotic bunnies in the real world!" I exclaimed "What is wrong with Krinkle? Oh wait, nevermind"**

**"Remember?" Otto asked "He's nuts"**

**~*~ Htgr8 ~***

* * *

Characters: Otto and SPRX

Inspration: My little bro Colton!

* * *

_Chapter 2_

**I'll Always Protect You**

SPRX-77, better known as SPRX, sat around with nothing to do.

He was quite bored. Gibson was away. Antauri and Chiro were training together. Even Nova was busy with Jinmay. He had finished his tasks for the day earlier than he originally planned. It wasn't that it was a _bad _thing, it was just that he had a few hours to wait until the others were finished as well.

SPRX sighed and kept waiting for any sign of the other teammates.

Suddenly, SPRX heard the wooshing sound from one of the transport tubes. Someone was coming down.

Otto, the mechanic of the team, walked into the command center, where SPRX was. He gave a slight wave to the red simian when he spotted him, and jogged over to where he was.

"Hi SPRX!" Otto chirped cheerfully

"Hey Otto" SPRX replied, relieved that he finally had someone to talk to.

The duo sat together while playing video games. Otto won two of the rounds, while SPRX had won three. They were both enjoying themselves, laughing at their simple mistakes, and even congratulating the victor of each round. They weren't sore losers, and to be honest, they were quite modest when they did win.

After their round of video games, Otto and SPRX sat around lazily gazing at the TV. Tubs of ice cream were on their laps, most of them already empty.

"Why is it that we never really hang out?" SPRX asked after a few minutes of silence

"Maybe it's because I'm busy with the robot, and you're always helping Chiro, and flirting with Nova, and fighting with Gibson, and piloting" Otto said, pausing after each statement about the two

"I guess" The red monkey shrugged "I mean, I didn't know you were _this _fun, or else I would've hung around you a LOT more"

"You really mean it SPRX?" Otto asked, smiling sheepishly

"Yeah, I mean, your my brother, and I love you" SPRX stated, finally realizing how true the words were to him "I would do anything to keep you safe"

The two monkeys hugged, and SPRX realized Otto was a lot deeper than he appeared.

"I'll always protect you" SPRX said before they let go of their embrace.

* * *

**"Awww, that was so cute!" The monkey team smiled together**

**"Yeah, I got it from the first time I ever held my little brother. I thought that I would do anything to keep him safe. Then, I whispered in his ear that I would always protect him" I replied, smiling at my memories  
**

**"AWW!" They shreiked**

**"Ok, ok, now, You, monkey team, go back over the fourth wall and pretend it's still there. I'll find Krinkle" I stated, ushering the team back over the wall "Do not cross over it again. Remember that I am the writer, if I wanted you dead or in my basement I can make that happen" **

**I apologize, that was incredibly odd for me. Now I gotta go find Krinkle *Sighs***

**By the way, GK brought up this idea about Otto and SPRX, there's Gibson and SPRX, and Gibson and Otto, but barely any Otto and SPRX. Thus, it seemed like a nice idea!**

**~*~ Htgr8 ~***


	3. Goodbye

**Hey random peeps!**

**It's Ht!**

**And Belles!**

**And we have something to say...**

**Ht: Four days and seven minutes ago, my mother brought down the severest of all punishments. She took away my laptop.**

**Belles: Continue on...**

**Ht: I then realized that... EVERYTHING I KNEW WAS A LIE!**

**Belles: Testify!**

**Ht: I ****_actually _****went ****_outside!_**** And I loved it! I saw nature, I tipped a cow, and I ****_lived!_**** It was great! I actually had a social life during spring break**

**Belles: I did too!**

**Ht: So we decided this together**

**Belles: We are done with Fanfiction.**

**Ht: And I promise to all that is sweet and yummy that we are NOT kidding**

**Belles: I'm probably going to delete my own account**

**Ht: I'm going to have you guys decide what to do with mine**

**We all love you**

**But bye!**

**~*~ Htgr8~***

**~Belles**


	4. XD

**APRIL FOOLS! XD**

**Yes this IS an idea from Grungekitty**

**I wouldn't leave! I'm too excited for my new fic!**

**And because of how awesome everyone is**

**I'll be posting a new chap soon!**

**~*~ Htgr8 ~***


	5. The Things We Dare Not Tell

**By the way, yes GK I really did tip a cow by myself... Ok I had my two cousin's help... :P**

**This update frustrates me! I absolutely HATE it!**

**But anyways, I was reading a poem in Language Arts class for a test, and it struck a nerve with me.**

**Seriously!**

**It will be in the fic.**

**~*~ Htgr8 ~***

* * *

Characters: Nova and SPRX

Inspiration: "The Things We Dare Not Tell" by Henry Lawson

* * *

Chapter 4

The Things We Dare Not Tell

_The fields are fair in autumn yet, and the sun's still shining there,  
But we bow our heads and we brood and fret, because of the masks we wear;  
Or we nod and smile the social while, and we say we're doing well,  
But we break our hearts, oh, we break our hearts! for the things we must not tell._

_There's the old love wronged ere the new was won, there's the light of long ago;_  
_There's the cruel lie that we suffer for, and the public must not know._  
_So we go through life with a ghastly mask, and we're doing fairly well,_  
_While they break our hearts, oh, they kill our hearts! do the things we must not tell._

_We see but pride in a selfish breast, while a heart is breaking there;_  
_Oh, the world would be such a kindly world if all men's hearts lay bare!_  
_We live and share the living lie, we are doing very well,_  
_While they eat our hearts as the years go by, do the things we dare not tell._

_We bow us down to a dusty shrine, or a temple in the East,_  
_Or we stand and drink to the world-old creed, with the coffins at the feast;_  
_We fight it down, and we live it down, or we bear it bravely well,_  
_But the best men die of a broken heart for the things they cannot tell._

We were happy.

In fact, when we first got together, that seemed to be the only emotion present.

We _loved_ each other.

But then the bad times came.

It first started as a simple fight

But it got worse.

Soon we started to not care. We grew apart. Farther than she and I'd been. It progressed, and it got worse, then it became more worse.

We started to hate each other.

But did the Hyperforce know?

No! We kept it a secret.

We pretended.

They thought we were still happy

But they didn't know what we were hiding behind those fake smiles. Behind those pointless laughs.

_But I still loved her!_

She didn't know it, and I wished she did!

But nothing was there for her!

I kept my feelings down up until Valina and Mandarin tried to resurrect Skeleton King.

The day I lost my good side.

I found out she still loved me.

But it was almost too late

* * *

**Hmm...**

**I LOVE MY PEGASUS JENNA!**

**Shut up Taylor**

**How 'bout you Nero!**

**Ok, I'm going to have a mental argument**

**(22 hours later)**

**Ok I'm done **

**~*~ Htgr8**


	6. The Ludicrous Lecture

**Just to be clear, this is a sonnet.**

**Sonnets are 14 line poems with a specific rhyme scheme**

**I checked the rules, and it was ok to post this**

**~*~ Htgr8 ~***

* * *

Characters: SPRX & Gibson

Inspiration: Poetry

* * *

The Ludicrous Lecture

Go on, keep torturing me.

Half these words don't make sense.

Later I'll smash your head into a tree,

so let my anger emense

What's with this lectures?

It makes my brain cry!

Even when I ask you about a texture,

you reply with a simple sigh.

Am I forced here because of a prank?

I guess it was an awful smell

But seriously you just grabed a hankie

And I laughed as you fell

Look at me, I'm so bored I'm writing a sonnet!

Hopefully you'll like my next prank, with the bonnet

* * *

**I'm acually thinking about writing SPRX's prank...**

**What do you guys think?**

**~*~ Htgr8 ~***


	7. UPDATE 4 ALL OF YOU!

Even though I hate these, I think I should for all of you.

Yes it's me, no I did not die. My internet's been down and my computer blew up on me...

Actually my dad dropped her on the sidewalk DX

So yeah, having trouble updating! Sorry!

I'll be back when I can, I stole my mom's computer for this! Bye for now!

~*~ Htgr8 ~*


End file.
